It's Now a Spectator Sport
by Idris Sweets
Summary: A short 2-3 chapter fic-let of the brief night in the waiting room in 4x13, if Elaine Peck had arrived to see Steve & Traci and Gail & Holly. "For once she was just going to be a spectator of their lives rather than a coach."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! These chapters are going to be short, but I hope they will show what I have in mind. I honestly think that despite the heart ache and lack of love Gail has felt from her mother, I think that Elaine Peck is someone who, when it slaps her in the face, can admit her mistakes and not throw it in others faces, at least not for long. So here is my attempt. ENJOY CHAPTER! xx JES!**

* * *

"Steven! Steven!"

That's all that was heard echoing down the white hollow halls. The desperation and need strangled in the name wrenched at her heart and tore the air from her lungs. That voice was the one of her childhood, the one that she had conjured to make her feel wanted, yet it was still not calling her name.

Her hand gripped tighter to the one she was holding and her eyes lay on the brother, whose name was being beckoned. As he stood up, with Traci by his side, he walked over to her leading the body of the voice of their mother to her and Holly.

Gail watched as her mother's eyes found her and holly, and she just yanked Gail out from her seat with force taking everyone in the waiting room by surprise. Gail's hand was pulled from Holly's as she was forcefully placed in front of her mother to be stood as if on judgment days with her brother.

Side by side, unflinching yet wavering in conviction, both siblings sought to find what brought the matriarch of their so-called 'family' to the hospital. Her white shirt, crisp uniform and red hair were flawless, as if nothing of consequence had occurred in the past 24 hours, but Gail looked harder, behind the polished suit, and makeup she saw something she remembers from the mirror, from before her first as a rookie, her UC assignment, or everyday since Perrick; Fear.

There was fear in her mother's eyes. This time it wasn't just because of a long undercover stint Steve was on, or a promotion she (Elaine) might not get, it was directed toward BOTH her son and DAUGHTER.

Gail would gladly share her mothers concern. It's something she never thought she would ever receive.

"What are you doing here?" The words were direct but not harsh. She needed to know why she was standing in front of her mother, why when she was actually a patient here she hadn't seen her, but now as Gail is in one piece, here she stands.

"I needed to make sure my babies were okay."

The words were like any other political spin her mother could have spewed but there was something different to the way she held their gaze and how close she was to them. Normally, Gail found her mother's attention in more places than just in the moment of the conversation they'd be having. Always knowing her surroundings; be aware of what's around you, so you know WHO is always around you. But here, now, she never looked away. Concern. Fear. Love. This was new.

Not until her head was behind her children's, when she embraced them in a hug, did her attentions fall on the brunette that had been behind her children. That's when the way Holly was looking at Gail caught her attention. That's when the proximity of Holly to Gail, since Gail was now back sitting with her, meant something to her. She saw it immediately. And she saw that Gail didn't see it. Gail didn't notice it. _How could someone see what they weren't looking at? _Elaine thought.

Elaine sat with the rest of the15th division, really with her son and daughter, watching and waiting as they comforted and were comforted by the people in their lives. For once she was just going to be a spectator of their lives rather than a coach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllooooooo! I am trying to Update more frequently. If any of you follow my other story "Anything but Empty" I am sorry it's taking so long for an update...I am blocked on where I am to go with that one...oops...hehe. Anyways on with this one! Much Love! xx Jes**

* * *

Steven was a man who, like her, spoke what was on his mind and meant every word, he also, knew what he wanted and would not back down until he got it. She however, delighted in the fact that he had found a way to be gentle and kind in his pursuits in love. Those emotions had always eluded her, unfortunately, she fears Gail has acquired those fatal flaws in her love life. That might be what Elaine so desperately tries to find these push overs for her, these men who she knows Gail could most definitely control.

Maybe she is wrong; maybe Gail does not need to be in control. And she most definitely does not need and will never be controlled. Being a spectator of her offspring's lives is strange and difficult, she has to hold her tongue and keep her eyes fixed on them, but she is amazed at what she is learning. One of the first things one will ever learn about Superintendent Elaine Peck is that she is never wrong, okay she is rarely wrong, and when she is wrong she has the balls and know-how to admit her faults, because that is what makes you a better person. That is how she has gotten to where she is, and that is how she has tried to her Gail and Steve where they should be. In this instance, she can see that, maybe, she _was_ wrong about what was best for Gail. She has to ignore the rest of the division as the pale skinned duo work out the minute details of their personal lives right there in the open.

_'Who is this woman who Gail confides in? When her family from 15 is mere feet away? The tension in Gail's shoulders dissipates with every squeeze from the woman's hand. They haven't even spoken since I began observing yet she seems more at ease sitting with her than when I arrived and was verbally trying to comfort my baby girl.'_

Elaine was transfixed on the pairing, the calm that fell over the scene, that fell over her and the nerves that had been on end ever since the news of the gunman that had been terrorizing her people, her babies, her family, reached her ears. She got up, walked over and placed a comforting hand on Frankie's shoulder as he stood impatiently at the nurse's desk.

"My people, Frankie, how are they?" her sincerity was not entirely over masked by the formality that she held; she meant every word, about every one who worked under her.

The tension in his shoulders was great and didn't ease at her touch but his sigh was enough to show that he appreciated her presence. "We still don't know much about Sam, ma'am. Oliver is doing well and will be here over night just for observation for his concussion." He paused and she knew that talking about the youngest and first of the family who needed to be in this god-awful place was not going to be easy for him. "And Chloe. Chloe still hasn't woken up. Officer Wesley Cole is with her and has asked not to be disturbed."

With concerned, sad eyes Elaine smiled at Frank and stood silently next to him.

They stood there together watching the rest of their people, all dealing with the events of the day in their own way. Collins was sitting alone looking out the window with a distant look in his red rimmed eyes, McNally had just been the only one allowed to go back and see how Det. Swarek was fairing while in surgery, Craig…no Chris Diaz was slowly pacing in front of Officer Epstein who looked completely drained and lost. Then again Elaine looks at her kids. Frank seems to be following her eyes has she surveys the waiting room.

"It's been a rough couple days for everyone. They will all get through it. We have each other. They have each other."

"Hmm-mm" She hums.

As her eyes fall back on Steve and Det. Nash again a smile forms on her face as she saw the strength in him as he held her close to him, and in the way his eyes fell on the top of her head. It was protective, loving but most of all Elaine saw respect.

"He's pulled her out of her shell. Traci, Det. Nash, has never needed anyone to help her with motivation or desire for the job, not even when Jerry what still here, she is damn good at it. But after Jerry…she threw herself in her work, she was trying a bit too hard. Never made mistakes, not really like I need to tell you," Frank smiled down at Elaine, who he knew was following closely to all of 15's records, it was her job, "she just needed someone like him, someone to remind her that there was more than just the job. We all need that."

His smile stayed on his face as his eyes followed hers to Gail and the brunette.

"She needs it too, Elaine."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sorry for the delay, i just got a new job and it has taken a lot out of me. I hope to be posting more frequently, but I am still trying to piece together where i want this particular story to go. Pls bear with me. **

**Also thank you so much for all of your kind and sweet words, you guys are the nicest. ENJOY!**

**xJes**

* * *

Still standing next to Sgt. Best, Elaine mulls over his words. _"…there was more than just the job." _She's had that discussion more times than she can count with too many people. The first being her husband, especially when it came to their children, even when it came to them; He understood her drive, and he's told her time and again that that was the reason for his attraction and still is to her, but he likes to remind her that their kids are not them, are not her. Gail is not her.

The job to her was more than just a job, it was a lifestyle, and it was a career, a mindset, and an entire way of being. It was something that drove her to wake up in the morning and made her strive to be the best she could be. The best beat cop, the best Staff Sgt., the best Superintendent, the best wife, and (even though most wouldn't think so) the best mother. All the qualities she learned and gained from the job made her who she was and gave her the edge she has in EVERY part of her life. She thinks she has done well. But looking at her daughter and seeing something in her now that she hasn't seen during any of the dates she has set her on, or even during the stints she called relationships. This is different. She is broken but comforted. Sad but safe. Exhausted but free.

Elaine found she that she was content to just stand there all night watching her daughter, with love and hope, sink further into the embrace that the brunette had her in. However, she walked over toward the two women and sat down quietly next to the brunette, as Gail's eyes had been drifting shut for the past 20 minutes, and she didn't want them to open just yet.

As a pair of brown eyes lifted from their gaze on her daughter to her face, Elaine knew that this woman knew exactly who she was, so she gave a small smile and placed her hand on her back and saw her return the smile.

"Thank you." Was the first thing Elaine said, no introductions, no formalities, no need. The woman knew who she was anyway. Superintendent Peck wasn't here as Superintendent Peck at the moment, anyway, she was here as, Elaine Peck, mother of two, Steve and Gail Peck, one of which was resting soundly in this woman's arms.

She nodded in response and whispered back, "Holly, my name's Holly. I'm a...friend of Gail's." Her smile when she said Gail's name, and the way she looked at her and away from Elaine was all that needed to be seen to know 'a friend' is what she might of started out as, but that is not what she wanted to be or what she saw Gail as at this moment, and it certainly wasn't what Gail saw her as, from the way Gail looked and hung on to her. The way she was so at ease during a time she would normally close everything and everyone out. There was no doubt in Elaine's mind that this Holly was someone who Gail let her guard down with, someone who Gail trusted, someone who Gail cared about. Someone like Elaine found in Bill.

* * *

**Again I thank you for your patience and your kindness. This one was a short update, and I am already working on the next chapts. The POV will be changing but this is still an Elaine centric fic, just now from another POV. Hope, when I upload it youll enjoy that as well! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is not a very long chapter but this is the best i could do with out falling asleep. hehe. WORK IS CRAZZYYYY. Enjoy this little snip-bit into Gail's mind as Holly and Elaine continue their first meeting. Continue to bear with me I really love this story and I want to continue it...and I WILL. I PROMISE**

**xxjes**

* * *

Gail's head lay soundly on Holly's shoulder, and unbeknownst to her, her mother was getting to know and like the brunette as they all waited. Waited to be told good news, waited to be told bad news, waited just to be told any news at all. Truthfully at this point it seemed they would be told to leave before being told anything they wanted or didn't want to hear.

Instead of opening her eyes to witness the interaction between her mother and Holly she remained still, eyes closed, breathing steady with her head resting soundly on the body next to her. She wanted to know what these two women would say to each other. If they would talk about her, even with her right there, if they would get to know each other with the common subject of work, and get their minds off why they were actually meeting in a hospital waiting room. Or skip all that and stay surface level with small talk about the weather and sports. Sports that mom hates, but has become well versed in by being married to dad.

Listening to them chatter away in hushed tones, all the while trying to gage, yet solely get to know one another, Gail couldn't figure out whether she was scared or just exhausted from the past couple of days. Was this how she wanted this to come out? They seemed to be getting along well enough? And there was something in her mother's voice that she hadn't heard in a while that she was hearing now. That soft inflection that was pure and sweet, but not that sickening sweetness she usually drowns her statements in when she is schmoozing her way to the top. This was different, this felt safe.


End file.
